The Day Aubrey Posen's Heart Broke in Two
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Beca and Chloe are having a secret relationship and Aubrey comes home and finds them in the midst of a rather passionate tryst. unbeknownst to Bechloe, she watches and is both turned on and angry since she has wanted Chloe for years. She gets herself off but it is bittersweet."


Aubrey came home and slammed the door in frustration, today had been terrible and it was only 11 am. First, he alarm didn't go off, making her late to her psychology and the professor had pointed it out to everyone before launching into a lecture on tardiness being equivalent to laziness.

Before the blonde could call for her roommate so she could vent to her, there was a crash from Chloe's room. Concerned that her best friend could be hurt, Aubrey ran up the stairs and was greeted to the sight of a shirtless Chloe straddling Beca while they passionately made out.

Aubrey's heart sank. She couldn't believe that the girl she had been in love with for the last three years was making out with the biggest pain in her ass.

Chloe removed Beca's jeans and threw them to the side before slipping her hand into the brunette's panties, instantly earning her a moan. Aubrey couldn't help but feel jealous of the obvious pleasure Beca was receiving, wishing it could be her that Chloe was making love with.

It was then that Aubrey was struck with an idea. The blonde reached her hand down her skirt and into her skirt and into her panties, running two ringers through her folds a couple of times before entering herself. Aubrey's eyes stayed locked on Chloe's hand and what it was doing to Beca so she could mimic it and at least have an idea of what it would be like to have Chloe make love to her.

Chloe picked up her pace and added a third finger, making the brunette moan loudly and Aubrey bite her lip to keep quiet.

By this point, Beca was moaning uncontrollably, a signal to both the blonde and redhead that she was painfully close. Chloe used her thumb to rub the brunette's clit. Again, Aubrey mimicked the action while pretending it was Chloe doing it to her.

As if on cue, Beca and Aubrey came at the same time. Aubrey sliding down the wall she hadn't realized she was leaning against when her orgasm spread throughout her body.

After she had recovered enough to stand, Aubrey saw the couple switching positions for Beca to return the favor. A lone tear made its way down Aubrey's cheek as she turned to go back downstairs. It would hurt too much to watch Beca make love to Chloe, knowing that she would never have that opportunity.

Right as Aubrey was sitting down at the dining room table to eat lunch, Beca and Chloe ran down the stairs, surprised to see the blonde. "Hey Bree, what are you doing home? It's Wednesday, don't you have class all day?" Chloe asked as she started rummaging through the cabinets for something for Beca and her to eat.

"I have a break from 11 until 3, but I usually go to the library during that time. But I had a bad day so I figured I'd come back here to vent to you about it, but figured you weren't home." The blonde said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Awe Bree, I'm sorry. I was upstairs helping Beca with song arrangements for Nationals."

Aubrey's heart sank. She didn't expect the redhead to tell her what they were actually doing, but she also didn't think she would lie to her. "Oh, good. I look forward to hearing them at practice next week. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to the library afterall. I don't want to interfere with whatever you two are working on." Aubrey said as she quickly packed her stuff into her bag before quickly leaving the apartment and heading to the library.

An hour later, Aubrey was working on her final history paper when she got a text from Chloe. "Hey Bree, you kind of ran out of the apartment in a hurry and seemed upset. I didn't want to say anything in front of Beca, but she's going now if you wanted to come back and talk."

Tears were welling up in Aubrey's eyes, It was so like Chloe to care that much about her, which was part of the reason why she had fallen in love with the redhead. "Thanks Chlo, I'm fine, still just a little shaken up from this morning. I'll be fine. See you later."

As much as Aubrey loved Chloe and wished she was with her instead of Beca, the blonde accepted that Chloe would always be her best friend, and that alone was more than she deserved.


End file.
